Crazy Dares FOP Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Just all the characters of FOP coming and getting dared by you, the reviewer! Enjoy hilarious dares, crazy truths, all hosted by me and toonfangirl! No M rated dares please.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares FOP Style

The room was dark for several moments, until the lights suddenly flashed on, revealing two girls in the center of the room.

One girl has black short hair up to her jawline, and deep ocean blue eyes. She stands around five feet, and is wearing a red polo shirt with a blue jean skirt and red converse sneakers. She has a nametag that says 'CPG'

The other girl, standing to the left of CPG, has wavy blonde hair that went past her shoulders, and dark forest green eyes. She stands about an inch taller than CPG, and is wearing a dark blue polo with a black skirt and black converse sneakers. She has a nametag that says 'Toonfangirl'

"Hello, everyone. And welcome to Crazy Dares, FOP Style!" CPG says excitedly. She snaps her fingers, and a clipboard appears in her hand, along with Toonfangirl's.

"There are some rules here that we should go over" Toonfangirl states. She turns to a particular page on the clipboard, before clearing her throat.

"First off, no M rated dares. Second, all pairings are accepted. Third, please give us your appearance, or if you aren't comfortable with that then give us a fake appearance. You should also list your favorite pairings, along with your dares" she informs. CPG flips through her clipboard.

"You have to send in dares through review. Marriage dares will be accepted, however unless the characters decide to stay married then the maximum amount of time they can stay married is five chapters" she says naturally. Toonangirl nods.

"Now, we give the darees!" the blonde says happily. CPG gives her an odd look.

"Darees?... Oh! I get it! Hehehe" she says, giggling. Toonfangirl waves her hand towards the ceiling, and a portal opens. The portal drops Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Goldie, Vicky, Trixie, and Tootie onto the ground below.

Well, the humans land on the ground. The fairies just float there.

"What the heck!" Timmy groans, rolling onto his back, to find CPG and Toonfangirl standing over them.

"Hello, Timmy" CPG says slyly. Timmy's eyes widened.

"We're on a ToD, aren't we?" he says lamely. CPG and Toonfangirl simply nod.

"Why? Have you been on one before?" Toonfangirl asks.

"No, but I've heard bad things" Timmy says. CPG shrugs before turning to the fairies.

"Hello, guys. As Timmy has pointed out, you are in a ToD. But you can't get out! There is a giant butterfly net surrounding this building" she says proudly.

"Her idea, not mine" Toonfangirl states. CPG rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers, causing four chairs to appear on the ground. Timmy, Vicky, Trixie, and Tootie are unwillingly put into the chairs, as the fairies just float beside them.

"Now, while we have your attention, we should tell you our most favorite pairing ever" CPG suggests. Toonfangirl nods.

"But you're only getting the acronym. It's FooF" the blonde states. At that moment both girls are happy that the others don't know what FooF means.

"Perhaps you could tell us what exactly that means?" Anti-Cosmo asks, sipping at a cup of tea. Toonfangirl leans over and whispers something into his ear, causing the Anti-Fairy to spit out his tea.

"What! NO! NO NO NO!" he shouts. CPG rolls her eyes as she once again turns to the cameras, with Anti-Cosmo ranting in the background. Toonfangirl follows suit.

"Thank you, and please remember to dare!" they shout together, then give each other a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG and Toonfangirl are currently trying to explain pairings to the characters.

"It may not make sense, but no one really cares" CPG says, exasperated. Toonfangirl opens her mouth to say something, but her cellphone rings.

She promptly answers it.

"Hello?... Oh, okay... Yes, that should be just fine... Okay, we'll send them in" Toonfangirl says to whoever is on the other end. She then hangs up, and raises her hand towards the ceiling. A portal once again opens, dropping two humans onto the ground.

One human, a male, stands at six feet tall even, with light gray hair and is wearing a gray trench coat. It looks as though time as not been kind to him, his left arm is limp and won't make any movements, and his legs are covered in scars and cuts. His eyes seem almost dead. CPG walks up to him, and gives him a nametag. He writes 'Jeremiah Legacy' on it, and clips it onto his shirt.

The other one, a girl, stands about five feet and four inches, and has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and is wearing a green tee shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. CPG hands her a nametag. She writes 'Steph' on it and clips it to her tee.

"Hello, my friends. Before we begin, I would like to answer a person's question. Madi, you may enter as many dares as you like, so long as they can fit in the review" CPG states, turning to the camera.

"Now, Steph you may- Wait, where'd she go?" Toonfangirl begins, but cuts herself off as she notices the female is missing from her spot.

CPG glances over her shoulder, and bursts out laughing at what she sees. Confused, Toonfangirl looks, only to burst into laughter as well.

Steph has latched herself onto Anti-Cosmo, squeezing him extremely tight.

"Um, Steph, your dares please?" CPG says as she finally calms down. Steph remembers where she is and releases AC, and clears her throat.

"Yes, I dare Anti-Cosmo… to be shirtless for the rest of the chapter!" she says. AC looks to the hostesses for help.

"Even though I'm sure that you are the only one who wants to see that, I'm afraid a dare is a dare. AC, your shirt" Toonfangirl says, in a way that you know she is trying not to laugh.

Anti-Cosmo groans and pulls his shirt off, causing Steph to squeal so long that she literally faints.

"Okay, Jeremiah Legacy. Would you like to give your dare?" CPG asks, clearly not caring about the unconscious female.

"Sure" Jeremiah responds. He walks up to Timmy, and smirks.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. So blind to see who has eyes for you, and even blinder to see your eyes looking back at her. This may change your view, and it may not. Either way, it will be fun to watch." He states, in a way that makes you wonder if he rehearsed. Turning to the authors, he continues.

"My dare is simple. Timmy and Tootie must get married, and it shall be complete with consummation. No need to go into detail, of course. However, there is a catch. They must be teenage minors. Yes they would be sexually active minors, but since they are married it is okay" he says. He then turns to the characters again.

Timmy has horror clear on his face, while Tootie is grinning as wide as possible.

"Okay, then" Toonfangirl agrees, and she waves her hand in a circular motion.

In an instant, the room becomes a church, and Timmy and Tootie are now sixteen.

CPG is the priest, and Toonfangirl is a bridesmaid, while Jeremiah is the best man.

"Timmy Turner, do you take Tootie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" CPG asks, and Timmy sighs.

"Do I have a choice" he mutters, and CPG takes that as a yes.

"Tootie, do you take-" she begins.

"YES!" Tootie shouts, before CPG is able to finish.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" CPG states, closing the bible.

Tootie grabs Timmy and begins kissing him.

"Or… Husband" CPG mutters. In a flash, the room goes back to the way it was.

"Steph, wake up. It's your turn" Toonfangirl says, nudging the female with her foot. Slowly and groggily Steph stood, gripping her head to keep the room from spinning.

"Okay, my next dare is for Wanda not to nag for the rest of the chapter" she states.

"I don't nag!" Wanda whines.

"Yeah, you do" CPG says, rolling her eyes. Wanda simply crosses her arms, looking slightly angry.

"My next dare is for Vicky to be nice to Timmy, and do whatever he says for the rest of this chapter" Steph says. Timmy smirks, while Vicky looks horrified.

"Excellent. Vicky, fetch me a chocolate milkshake, with whipped cream!" Timmy says. Vicky grumbles as she enters a nearby kitchen.

"Finally, Foop has to hug Poof" Steph states. The babies blush bright red, though they try not to show it as they hug.

"Interesting. Now, Timmy and Tootie must consummate their marriage, so we'll see you all next time!" Toonfangirl states. She and CPG wave at the camera, until the lights once again turn off for now.


End file.
